<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Cheer by bea_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974642">Christmas Cheer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley'>bea_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Cheer in a Cup, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hermione is adorable, OTP Advent Calendar, Theo barista, Theo thinks so, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo wondered why she always asked for that drink, if she was always making weird faces while drinking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The coffee shop AU that no one asked for, with a Christmas twist lol</p>
<p>Based on this prompt: I’m a barista and you keep making weird faces when you drink the “Christmas cheer in a cup” coffee I make, why do you keep ordering it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Christmas Cheer</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Theodore Nott enjoyed being a barista — even if it was only a part-time job after he finished his classes for the day at the university. He had the liberty to create his own drinks, and often the owner, Mr Pettigrew, put the specials on the board. So far, everyone had liked his own concoctions, and it made Theo feel proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During Christmas season, Theo went overboard, creating all sorts of special coffees, but his favourite was the ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’, and it was a big hit. Everyone came to ask him for more… except one girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo didn’t know who she was, but he had seen her a few times at the library studying or just browsing the shelves for a new book to read. Every time she came to the coffee shop, she ordered ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’, but she always made a funny face when she tried it. Theo was intrigued by her reaction and decided to ask her one day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for Theo, when she came to the shop again, she arrived right before his shift was over, so he knew that he would have time to ask her about the grimace that she always sported while taking the coffee, even though she always asked for the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, one ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’, please,” she said as soon as she entered the coffee shop. Theo nodded at her and went to grab a cup to write her name down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name, please?” Theo asked. Seeing that he just made the coffees, he had never got the orders — not before that day, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione,” the girl said, looking at Theo like she never had seen him before — and maybe she hadn’t. “You need me to spell it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need, I think I got it,” Theo said with his tongue between his teeth, making a concentrated expression, which caused her to snort with amusement. “Hey, this may seem random, but do you think I can talk with you after you get your coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” Hermione replied. Though she sounded a little doubtful, Theo didn’t let it make him feel dejected by this. With a smile, he went to make her coffee — and another one for him, after all, it was the end of his shift, and he had created the damn thing. He was entitled to one drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo carefully made the ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’ because he wanted it to be perfect, and he needed to know what Hermione thought about it — and if she didn’t like it, why did she keep ordering?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we go, Hermione, one ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’ for you... and one for me,” Theo said, sitting across the table from her. “Hope you enjoy this one, and I really hope that I’ve written your name right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the first person in this coffee shop who’s actually spelled my name right,” Hermione said, somewhat surprised as she glanced at her name, and Theo beamed at it. She then took a sip of her beverage and predictably made a weird face at it, and Theo couldn’t help but laugh: she was adorable! “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are,” Theo said, taking a sip from his own cup. Hermione scowled at him when he didn’t say anything. “You always order this same drink, but you make funny faces while you’re drinking. So, my question is why do you keep ordering it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much about me making funny faces or not?” Hermione asked defensively. “I realized that I don’t even know your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theodore Nott, creator of the ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’,” Theo said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enchanté.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blushed, and Theo couldn’t help but smile wider — without letting her hand go. “Since you already know my name, my last name is Granger… just so you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we have a class together… I may have heard some professors call your name sometimes,” Theo said, taking a sip of his cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think we have some classes together,” Hermione said, disentangling her hand from Theo’s and taking another sip of her cup. She made another weird face that made Theo laugh. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the funny and weird faces? You always do that while drinking this and I’m very curious to know why,” Theo asked, putting his elbows on the table and looking straight at Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shifted uncomfortably under Theo’s stare. “I don’t really know why... I guess it’s just something I’m not accustomed to, but I want to? I just like the name of the drink and thought about trying it,” Hermione said, blushing hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” Theo said, his eyes widening with disbelief. “You’re telling me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like coffee, but you buy coffee because you liked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Are you for real or just a character in a book?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I resent that,” Hermione mumbled, trying to hide behind her cup, but Theo wasn’t going to let that happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re adorable, you know that?” Theo said with a small smile, reaching for Hermione’s hand again. “You buy a beverage just because you like the name, and you don’t even like it! You’re something else, Hermione Granger, and I would very much like to learn more about the mystery that is you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Hermione asked, not understanding what Theo had said. “You want to know more about me? Why? Just because I buy coffee that I don’t like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is one of the reasons, yes.” Theo nodded, but he knew that it wasn’t the only reason. “I’ve wanted to know more about you ever since I saw you arguing with Miss Pince at the library because she didn’t have the book you needed — even though you had asked her to reserve it for you. I thought to myself that if you can intimidate the librarian, you’re one person that I want to know, and that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blushed redder, remembering exactly which day Theo had mentioned, and she remembered how she had prayed that no one had seen her in one of her lowest points of her college career, but of course someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you've been stalking me ever since? I don’t think that’s something you can say to people when you first meet them, you know?” Hermione said, praying that she would stop blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I wasn’t stalking you, but I was very glad you decided to buy your coffee here… even if you don’t even like coffee,” Theo said with a small smile, standing up and walking up to Hermione’s chair. “So, what do you say? Go out on a date with me? One that isn’t in a coffee shop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you'd never ask,” Hermione said, kissing Theo’s cheek and grabbing her cup to take another sip. “But I can’t drink another sip of this, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo threw his head back and laughed with all his might. “You’re really adorable, Hermione, and don’t worry. You don’t need to like coffee for me to like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing then,” she replied, winking at Theo, who smiled even more. Who knew that creating the ‘Christmas cheer in a cup’ drink would bring him Christmas cheer in real life?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>